


Fill In the Blanks (I Want to K I __ __ You)

by Bluecoeur (vietbluefic)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (change my mind), Aphelios Is Doing His Best, Aphelios-centric, Biting, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Chance Meetings, Claws and Fangs, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Evelynn Is Her Own Warning, Evelynn-Centric, First Meetings, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infatuation, Major Character Injury, Murderous Meet-Cute, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Other, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Protective Alune, Ritual Poisoning, Succubi & Incubi, Unresolved Murderous Tension, Violent Encounters, match made in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vietbluefic/pseuds/Bluecoeur
Summary: An unexpected meeting on a moonlit night.(Or;It's nowhere as romantic as you're thinking. Haha, no, seriously.)
Relationships: Alune & Aphelios (League of Legends), Aphelios & Evelynn (League of Legends), Aphelios/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Fill In the Blanks (I Want to K I __ __ You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [deeper shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582771) by [corgoptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgoptimism/pseuds/corgoptimism). 



> Evelynn: _[consumes pain to live]_  
>  Aphelios: _[self-inflicts pain to fight]_  
>  y'all:  
> y'all:  
> y'all:  
> me, furiously snapping open my laptop: I have to do EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE!!

When she first caught sight of him, it was under the light of a full moon, stark white in a cloudy violet sky. Starless; so that the moon swelled blistering against its backdrop. It did fit, in hindsight. In the moment, she only paid attention to how the light threw his shadow across the tangled roots of the trees.

Long, quiet, and most importantly: _alone._

Perfect.

She peeled herself away from the rocks, where she’d been lounging out the ecstasy-loss from her last emptied-out victim, and skipped soundless through the dark.

It was a boy. Barely a man — at least to her. But his body was solid if rather lean, his shoulders spread broad, and he smelled of cold granite and an odd acrid burning. Gunpowder? No. Sorcery. She licked soft lips and held the taste over her tongue. Her feet crackled the brush (her claws scraped knifelike across the lowest-hanging branches) and the boy whipped around.

His scarf billowed with the motion, teal gossamer. Pretty. She liked his strong chin, and his eyes. They bore a diamond-hardness when they raked harsh down the length of her naked body. Wide, flinty, strangely blank. She smiled at his unsmiling face. Sidled even closer. Hands slid up his arms, feeling the corded muscles there, feeling further underneath all the veins and tendons and tender little ligaments that would come apart between her nails so very nicely.

“All by yourself on such a cold night, love?”

She touched the apple-bob of his throat and felt his pulse quicken. In bewilderment, or from adrenaline? Not that it mattered. She laughed, and leaned in under the pretense of an embrace. Meanwhile her razor-bladed lashers slithered out from the small of her back, and coiled around, like extra arms whose only wish were to hold him closer still.

“How ‘bout I warm you up?”

Big, and pretty, and a warrior to boot.

She always did like the ones that would put up a fight.

  
  


* * *

Purple ink carved into half his face. Drew a crescent moon over his right eye. Later, she thought, later she’d use it as a guideline to cut it out. Pluck it free from that lovely skull. Who knew — maybe she’d even keep it awhile, a small if short-lived souvenir. He had _such_ pretty eyes.

Another long line trailed down his chin, down from his bottom lip, towards the tuck of his throat. What she gave him then wasn’t a kiss, exactly. Oh yes, she gripped his coat lapels, and shoved their mouths together, and felt the heat of his shocked tongue against hers. But then she _punctured_ that tattooed lip with her fangs, so the flavor of him broke and burst like the soft end of a bone. It was good — _so good_ — especially when accompanied by the choked noise he made against her lips — and she shuddered in satisfaction when his pain flared, hot and moaning, in the pits of her own belly.

But then.

_Ahhh._

Then it only got — _better._

The pain she felt inside him worsened. Deepened. And deepened, and deepened, until suddenly her glowing pupils dilated because _there was no end to his pain._ Her bite was but a drop in an ocean. The breadth of his anguish. The extent of his agony! It went on, and on, and _on!_

His blood scalded the insides of her mouth, bitter, sweet, bittersweet. Poisoned, ruined; _so so so delectable._ Wild now, she bit down harder, tore his mouth wider, and sucked delighted on the thick line of that tattoo even as he flayed at her face and shoulders with dull human nails. In response, her lashers squeezed tighttight _tight_ around him, until he croaked for air and his bones creaked and now she was laughing laughing laughing into that ripped-open tattoo. So good. So _desperate._ He was a bottomless well an endless feast and she could take him in and in and in forever and ever and yes yes _yes YES YES YES—_

Moonlight, in the corner of one eye; and then sorcery’s sulfur-smell tripled before she heard a loud _click-click._

She ripped from his mouth and launched herself backwards, just as the ground exploded.

The gun in his arms shimmered, sealing fast into full existence. Not-quite-immaterial; not quite _not,_ either. Blood blackened by the moonlight gushed down his chin. His eyes were huge, dim and furious. But she kept laughing. She laughed, and groaned, and hugged herself in the throes of her ecstasy. What sensation! What feeling! Never before had she experienced such intensity, such _endlessness_ in any of her prey.

Not till now. Not till this delicious little thing came her way.

“Ohh, ohhh _sweetheart,_ ” she swooned, breathless. Her eyes narrowed, and her face morphed into a mask of ravenous _glee._ “And where have you been _hiding_ from dear Evelynn?”

The boy twitched, crouched low. His ragged mouth matched his ragged breaths. She imagined she could taste the sour ink in his blood, and tried to hold tight onto it. She wanted to remember for comparison with the clean flavor of his heart later. Yes. Oh yes. _Later._

He hauled up the gun, to fire again, and she was still laughing when she _pounced._

  
  


* * *

The twins knew demons. Even the Lunari had their legends, in which they spoke of such creatures as soulless shades. Former night-things, who had abandoned the shining guidance of the moon. Cruel and capricious beasts — borne to wreak sorrow upon the world.

This one looked like just a woman.

But then, Aphelios was never one to rely on his senses alone.

_“Crescendum!”_

Aphelios huffed in acknowledgment. He released Calibrum, shot out his hand, and clamped tingling fingers around the chakram instead. It shone brilliant with the magic of the moon. He _swung,_ and like a beacon, it spun to light up the blackness between the trees.

Crescendum also cast shadows across the demoness’s face. Cat-eyes glowed malicious. Flames licked along the edges of her hair. Between her shoulders, bladed twin-tails whipped around her, almost as if they had minds of their own.

She grinned at him, then darted out of the next swing’s reach. Mother Moon, but she was _quick._ Worse, it became evident that the forested terrain only boosted her advantage. She darted in and out of the brush, flickery as a candleflame. Alune cursed, and Aphelios shoved Crescendum away before Gravitum dropped into his arms. He fired miniature black holes at the demoness. Trees imploded as sound itself warped, shredded and sucked into a series of singularities. The demoness hissed and dodged sideways. Aphelios hefted the gravity cannon onto his shoulder and spun, trying to follow her movement.

And then: he lost her.

One moment she was there; the next, _gone,_ as if she’d dissolved into the dark.

Then, behind him, a silky voice whispered, “Where are you looking, darling?” at the same time Alune screamed.

_“Phel, LOOK OUT!”_

Instinct took over. Aphelios dropped Gravitum and reached out. But right as he felt the heat that was Infernum leak into his grasp—

Something hot and writhing punctured straight through his stomach.

Aphelios staggered at the sheer force. He gagged and looked down, eyes narrowed, to see two violet blades sticking out of him. Bright blood pumped out around the glistening points. _The lashers._ He grunted, and then collapsed to his knees when the demoness ripped them out backwards. The soil underneath him began to soak black. He could smell the perfume of the noctum flowers, so pungent was it in his own blood.

 _“Get up. Brother, she will_ kill you _, please you must get up!”_ cried Alune. Her desperation came muffled. Over the blood pounding in his skull, he heard her voice as if it were far away ( _even farther away_ ) as two long, lithe legs stepped into his periphery.

“This isn’t even doing anything for you, is it?”

He seized empty air that solidified. But before he could blast the demoness with Infernum’s lunar fire, a knifelike heel slammed down onto his hand and his fingers jolted open, forced by the stiff break of bone. A lasher dashed the moonstone weapon aside, then Aphelios found himself slamming backwards onto the ground. The impact punched the air from his lungs, hard.

“ _Keh—!_ ”

His hands shot up to grab the cold claws twisted into his hair. He forced his eyes open, and lo. There she was. The demoness towered above him, thighs straddled across his chest. Her yellow eyes gleamed from the inside-out. Twin moons.

“Yes… You can’t feel a thing I do to you.”

The demoness cocked her head, and one of the lashers still dribbling his blood twisted down to her face. Without breaking eye contact, she drew her tongue across the gore on the blade. Her inhumanly beautiful face curled then — into a grin or a snarl, Aphelios couldn’t tell.

“Mmm, I recognize that symbol. I’ve had many a member of your order between my legs as I’ve been between their ribs. Am I your first kiss, sweetie?”

She smiled, and her lips grew full and glistening, like blood beaded along a laceration.

“Or am I your first time? Oh, love. That’s okay. You don’t need to be shy.”

She lowered herself to mold her body to his. Their bellies pushed together, her breasts pressed against his Lunari pendant. Her claw trailed across his cheekbone, across the bottom curve of his eye-tattoo. A mockery of a caress. Aphelios tensed as the skin split under her razor-touch.

“I’ll just be sure,” she whispered, “to make it extra, extra _bad for you._ ”

_“Brother, NOW!”_

Aphelios surged up as moonlight coalesced in his bones — in his soul — in the well of his eyes.

He heard the demoness roar in shock and fury, seconds before Alune’s spell came barreling through the Veils and exploded outwards. Lunar magic struck the demoness, sent her flying against the trees. Aphelios shut down everything that was not already trained on her. The noctum poison-trance tunneled his vision. Sharpened his hearing, hardened his muscles; clamped his hands around the scythe pistol that Alune sent spinning into existence.

Dimly, he saw the demoness rear back onto her feet. Shadows rose from her head as long horns. Elegant limbs lengthened, flayed into deadly claws, while her lashers arched behind her like sickles. Gone was her seductress disguise. Now only a monster stood, blood-hungry with rage.

But she’d been hit. And: _“Severum,”_ Alune intoned like a prayer, before Aphelios felt the open wounds across his body seal cooler than the wind. Healed. Reinvigorated.

He raised his eyes to the moon.

_Protected._

The demoness lunged. Aphelios met her in the middle, and plunged his blade straight through her heart.

  
  


* * *

He killed her, the bastard.

She seethed, having been rendered by his fatal blow as — for the moment — little more than shadow and ash and murky cold. The Lunari boy had kept a brief watch while her husk dissipated. Then, he’d dissolved his weapon, opened his hands to the moonlight, and ( _the utter insult_ ) cast a silent prayer over her resting place. No doubt to cleanse the spot of her evil. Unseen, intangible— still, she might have grinned.

Difficult was it to kill a demon. Even harder to truly rid them for good.

He had long gone by the time she pieced herself back together, bit by bothersome bit. The night was on its last dregs, the sun gray along the horizon. The moon almost faded into the lighter indigo of the sky. She got up, licked her wounds, and shook out her pale hair.

“Shame,” she remarked aloud. The singing air went silent upon the ring of her voice. “He could’ve lasted me so, _so_ long.”

It would be a lie to say she wasn’t a bit angry. Oh, no. She was _outraged._ The taste of his flesh, the rot of his poisoned blood… Yes, yes, yes. If she were careful, so so so careful, she could’ve extracted from him the most delicious _pain_ for the longest of _ages._ She could have experimented as never before. How long would that poison have lasted? What would he feel once it drained from those lovely blue veins? What did his voice sound like, once he could finally shriek as she pulled out his hot, heavy innards? Now she would never know. _Ugh._

But. She was also never done. Even now, this fury was dissipating, swallowed up fast by the usual hollowness of her heart. Her lashers whipped, irritable — agitated.

It seemed she’d worked up an appetite again, playing around with this newest toy.

Ah, well. As the saying went: more fish in the sea, bigger fish to fry, so on and so forth.

 _And besides,_ she mused. _If I have my way…he might_ just _be unlucky enough to run into me again someday soon._

Oh, yes. Yes. That was a very pleasant thought.

* * *

She always did like going for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk though, I love these champions, both as some [probably-really-unhealthy](https://twitter.com/vietbluefic/status/1228118648784478210?s=20) [dynamic potential](https://twitter.com/vietbluefic/status/1232513067226783744?s=20) and as individual characters. I adore Evelynn, Aphelios Is a Baby™, plus my friend mains him and she kept yelling at me whenever I showed her snippets of this lol. ( 6 v 6 ) _ily babie, see, I told you he'd be fine uwu._
> 
> I mostly referred to Evelynn as a nameless being (besides when she refers to herself, of course) because to me, that's just an alias. The demonic shadow entity that IS Evelynn is nameless, formless, and technically not even female at all. Hence also why she's sort of deathless at the end, too, save for very extreme circumstances. I think that's what makes her so beautifully dangerous.... this amoral creature that is totally selfish, totally manipulative and self-malleable to lure in its prey. uwu.  
> Also!! If you're a filthy Evelynn fan like me, you should go read corgoptimism's ["deeper shadows"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582771) which is THE characterization that I aim for, like, right now. Seriously. Go read it now. It's so good. It's s o g o o d. ;O;
> 
> I hope you liked my first League fic! Thank you for reading! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> [❁ follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/vietbluecoeur)


End file.
